¿Estas seguro?
by Minami Sugoi
Summary: -¿Estas seguro que no vas a hacer algo mañana?  -Que no, necio.  -¿Estas seguro que no le vas a regalar algo a alguien especial?  -NO, POR QUE NO TENGO A ALGUIEN ESPECIAL.  -Ups, creo que la compliqué más.
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo. Vengo con un fic para San Valentín, aunque creo que no lo publiqué a tiempo, pero tenia muchísima tarea y exposiciones y otras cosas (aparece una nube negra sobre su cabeza)…. Bueno, ojalá les gusté, sino díganle a mi maestra que sus "técnicas para escribir" no sirven! Ok, ya los dejo.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no es mío, el día en que Atsuya me ayude a incendiar mi escuela… ese día será mío…

**Aclaraciones: **_Cursiva = pensamientos._

**¿Estas seguro?**

-Bueno, ya que esta a punto de terminar la clase, la tarea va a ser un ensayo de 10 paginas sobre… mmm, lo que estábamos viendo- decía un profesor de apariencia ligeramente amargada e indiferente a sus alumnos, los cuales ya estaban muriéndose de aburrimiento.

-Pero, profe... no nos deje tarea, mañana es 14…- replico un alumno cualquiera, sin mucha importancia (en otras palabras, no nos interesa).

-No me importa- a todos los alumnos les salio una gotita al escucharla respuesta tan cortante y madura del profesor.

Ya saliendo de la escuela, tres chicos estaban hablando animadamente.

-Y bien, ¿Qué van a hacer mañana?- pregunto eufóricamente un chico de cabello castaño, ojos del mismo color y con una banda naranja.

-Pues que quieres que hagamos… mañana tan solo es (ups, no le puedo poner que es lunes por que los domingos no hay clases... creo) martes (wahooo, ya lo arreglé 8D) es un día cualquiera…- contesto un chico de cabello puntiagudo color crema con bastante naturalidad.

-No digas eso, mañana podemos comer chocolates y bombones y flores…- contradecía el capitán del equipo de fútbol mientras se le escurría un hilo de baba desde su boca.

-Endou-kun… las flores no se comen- le dijo un chico de cabello azulino sujetado en una coleta.

-¡¿Quién dice que no?- los chicos que lo acompañan le miran con una gotita en su nuca.

-Ey, ¿No nos van a esperar?- los tres chicos voltean hacia atrás, de donde provenía el grito; allí se encontraban dos chicos muy parecidos: uno de cabello plateado y un peli-rosa pálido.

-Atsuya, no me grites en el oído- se quejo el mayor mientras caminaba con su hermano hacia donde estaban los chicos.

Los cinco chicos se fueron caminando, platicando de lo aburrido que estuvo el día y que el profesor era un desgraciado al haberles dejado un ensayo de 10 páginas, ¡quien pide un ensayo de 10 paginas! ¡Como si tuviera el tiempo suficiente para leerlos todos!

-Y.. ¿Ustedes que van a hacer mañana?- volvió a preguntar Endou. Los Fubuki se quedaron pensando para luego decir:

-Nada en especial, estamos solteros…

-Kaze-kun, Goenji… ustedes no me respondieron…

- Yo ya te dije. Mañana no es especial, es un tonto día comercial en el que chicos van y gastan su dinero a lo baboso para demostrar su amor. No voy a hacer nada, es un día como cualquiera solo que con más ventas.- esa respuesta era digna de Goenji. Nadie se sorprendió a excepción del mayor de los Fubuki: Shirou. Atsuya notó la cara de su hermano, esto no se iba a quedar así, tenía que convencer a Goenji de eso.

-Goenji-baka, ¿estas seguro que no vas a hacer nada especial?- a todos les extraño la pregunta del peli-rosa. Goenji hizo un gesto de súper-mega-extrañeza-_ ¿Qué le pregunté?_- al mismo Atsuya le sorprendió su pregunta.

-Que no voy a hacer nada. ¿Son sordos o necios en extremo?

-Ay, yo solo preguntaba. ¿Ustedes si van a hacer algo, verdad?- dirigió su mirada al oji-almendra y al castaño.

-Uhm… nop…- dijeron ambos al unísono.

-Ja, de seguro se van a ir al festival de mañana a ver los fuegos artificiales- dijo Atsuya orgulloso. A ambos chicos se les subió el color de la cara.

-_Ah, yo le di esa idea a Kazemaru. Maldito Atsuya… leyó mi diario- _pensaba Shirou- Atsuya, hablas de más- lo regaño tratándolo de callar, cosa en la que fracasó.

-Vamos Shirou, nunca me vas a poder callar de esa forma.- al mencionado lo cubrió un aura negativa.

-Sí, solo lo vas a poder callar a golpes.- dijo el peli-crema un tanto fastidiado.

-Esta bien, Goenji. Me voy a meter en tu juego.- todos los demás pusieron cara de "¿Qué juego?"- ¿Estas seguro que mañana no lo vas a festejar?

-_Con que me quiere fastidiar. _ Que no, necio.

-¿No le vas a regalar ALGO a ALGUIEN ESPECIAL?- volvió a preguntar. Endou y Kazemaru cruzaron miradas de confusión, en cambio, Shirou se ponía muy nervios, pues había captado ya el objetivo de Atsuya.

-¡QUÉ NO! ¡NO LE VOY A REGALAR NADA A NADIE! ¡YO NO TENGO A NADIE ESPECIAL EN MENTE! Y ya no quiero más preguntas- fue la última respuesta de un fastidiado Goenji. En ese momento llegaron a la casa de los Fubuki. Shirou de una patada abrió la puerta de su casa.

-Hasta mañana, Kaze-san, Capitán… Goenji-kun.- El tierno Fubuki se metió a su casa.

-_Wow, pensé que Atsuya era el único que podía hacer eso…- _pensaron los chicos a excepción de Atsuya.

-_Jeje, creo que la compliqué más…_- era el único pensamiento del pequeño de los Fubuki.- Bueno, nos vemos luego.- Y se metió en su casa…

Espero que le haya gustado… Todavía no lo termino, pero solo van a hacer 2 capítulos, lo malo es que me voy a tardar por que empiezan los exámenes.

Juro que no lo voy a dejar incompleto! Bueno, ya los dejo y espero que me dejen un lindo review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! (Por enésima ocasión) al fin hice al capi 2. Espero que les guste y gracias a los que "me comentaron" suerte en mis exámenes, me sirvió de mucho! Gracias! Ya mejor los dejo y me apuro a hacer mis cosas 8P.

**Disclaimer:**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. El día en que Atsuya me proteja del pedazo de bestia de mi salón, ese día será mío…

**Aclaraciones:** _Cursiva = _pensamientos. Zzzz = personaje dormido.

**¿Estas seguro?**

Capitulo 2.

Shirou se encontraba en su habitación, tiradito en su cama como muñeco de trapo. Estaba lanzando pegamento en barra hacia el techo pues tenía una caja llena de ellos al lado de su cama. Su pequeño hermano iba pasando justo en frente de su habitación; se sentía extraño, una ligera sensación lo había estado molestando: la culpa. Entonces se asomó al cuarto de su hermano mayor.

-Uhm…- ve la caja de pegamento que tiene a su lado.- ¿De donde sacaste tanto pegamento?

-¡¿Eso viniste a preguntarme?

-Uh, nop.- lo ve interrogante- Que diga, ¿te sientes bien?- Shirou tan solo levanto una ceja. Claro que no estaba bien, pero no tenía que decírselo.

-Sí, solo estoy cansado por la práctica de hoy.

-Bueno…- se retiró de la habitación un poco deprimido, por su culpa su hermano estaba así; aunque pensándolo bien alguien más tenía la culpa: Shuuya, e iba pagar las consecuencias…

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Goenji…

Shuuya se encontraba en el comedor, cenando, le preocupaba la reacción que había tenido el peli-plata en la tarde. Poco después bajo su hermanita…

-Onii-chan. ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana? ¿Le vas a regalar algo a alguien especial?- preguntó alegremente la chiquilla, esperando con ojitos brillosos la contestación de su hermano.

-_Otra que pregunta lo mismo…_No Yuka, mañana es un día como cualquiera…

-No digas eso, onii-chan, que alguien podría salir lastimado…- Goenji se pasmo de pronto, ¿habría sido por eso que…? No, él era tan solo su amigo, su amigo del alma.

-Yuka, ve a dormir que ya es tarde- En efecto ya era tarde. La pequeña obedeció y se fue a su habitación.

Por otra parte, en la casa de los Fubuki.

-_Creo que Goenji-kun no me quiere como más que un amigo… ¿y si ni siquiera le agrado?-_se hacía bolas el pensamiento el oji-grisáceo (¿se dice así? ). En cambio el pequeño Atsuya tramaba un plan malévolo con fines, digamos… mmm no los sabría describir.-_… Será mejor que siga solo siendo su amigo. Ya mejor me duermo…_

Regresando a la casa de los Goenji.

Un peli-rosa pálido estaba subiendo por una pared, a mitad de la noche. Casualmente, todas las luces de esa calle ya estaban apagadas lo que significaba que la gente en su mayoría ya estaba dormida. Por fin, el pequeño llegó hasta una ventana.

-_Maldita sea… ¿Por qué la casa del baka tiene tantas ventanas?_- El peli-rosa se asomó y sonrió ampliamente, al parecer ya había encontrado lo que estaba buscando. Abrió la ventana con cautela y metió su piecito izquierdo primero y luego el derecho. Accidentalmente se le resbaló la ventana y esta azotó; la persona que estaba dormida solo se movió un poquito, pero poquitito.- _Algo me dice que esta casa no me quiere…_-ya estando bien establecido en la habitación, el chico se paseo buscando que no viniera nadie para que no lo acusaran de perpetrador de casa (¿Se dice así?), ratero o algo así.- _Bueno, será mejor que comience…_Goenji Shuuya- dijo Atsuya con tono fantasmagórico.- Mañana te le declararas a Fubuki Shirou…- Siguió pero el aludido no contestó ni se movió.- … y le regalaras algo…- el peli-rosa se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien.- Goenji Shuuya…

-Zzzz…

-Shuuya-kun…

-Zzzz…

-Shuuya-san…

-Zzzz

-Goenji-sempai… _Tiene sueño de vaca…_

-Zzzz- al pequeño le salto una venita en su frente y le empezó a dar un tic en su ceja izquierda.

-¡GOENJI SHUUYA-BAKA, DESPIERTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- gritó a todo pulmón acompañándolo con una patada en la cama del aludido, el cual despertó bastante espantado.

-¡ESTAS LOCO O QUE! CASI ME INFARTO….-contestó molesto. Se le quedó viendo a Atsuya extrañado.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- preguntó inconscientemente el otro chico, rascándose su mejilla.

-No. ¡SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACES EN MI CASA A ESTA HORA Y VESTIDO ASÍ!- volvió a decir molesto el peli-crema, mirando de pies a cabeza al peli-rosa. -¿Qué haces con esa ropa?- Si, en efecto, Atsuya estaba vestido de una forma muy extraña: una batita blanca de mangas largas, un pantalón del mismo color, unas alitas en su espalda y una de esas cosas que brillan, en su cabeza (se llaman aureolas?).

-¡Realmente quieres saber la historia?

-No.

-Aún así te la contaré. Salí de mi casa cuando Shirou estaba dormido. Bajé a la puerta principal, pero estaba cerrada con llave y Shirou tiene las llaves, así que subí a mi cuarto y traté de baja por la ventana. Mi camisa se atoró en clavo de la ventana y se rompió por lo que le quedó una rajadota; cuando estaba a punto de llegar al jardín me resbalé y caí y enmugre mi pantalón. Luego no me acorde en que casa de esta calle vivías y me estuve asomando por todas las ventanas de la calle y una chica pensó que yo era un ladrón por las fachas que traía y tuve que huir. Poco después había un par de perros pelándose y no sé que me habrán visto que comenzaron a corretearme. Entonces llegué a tu casa y me cambié de ropa. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿De donde demonios sacaste la ropa?

-estaba afuera de tu casa.

-¿Y por qué diablos te dejaste las alas?

-Porque se me ven bien…- sonríe como niño chiquito. A Goenji se le salto una venita.

-¿A QUE DEMONIOS HAS VENIDO?

- A cobrarte lo que me debes, mañana te le declaras a Shirou…- sonríe maléficamente…

Perdón, no lo pude acabar pero juro y perjuro que en el proximo ya acabo.

Diganme que tal me salio la parte del Atsuya de angelito, a mi si me gusto.

Agradezco a mis Nii-san´s por acordarme de lo divertido que es lanzar pegamento al techo.

Ya los dejo y espero un lindo review!

Ya lo termino en el capitulo 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, hola hola! Les tengo buenas noticias! Al fin lo acabe! Me tarde? Luego me contestan eso! Les agradezco mucho sus comentarios, levantan el ánimo! Ah y lo del pegamento al techo les recomendaría a quienes quisieran intentarlo, que no lanzaran el pegamento cerca de su cama, pues a mitad de la noche pueden perder su efecto y … ya saben el resto de la historia…

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no es mío. El día en que Atsuya reviva, secuestre y aviente al canal de por ahí al bestia de mi grupo, ese día será mío.

**Aclaraciones:**_ Cursiva = pensamientos._

**¿Estas seguro?**

Capitulo 3.

El peli-crema estaba desayunando en su comedor. Se le notaba que no había dormido muy bien que digamos, puesto que traía unas ojeras negras, negras. Además, parecía estar perplejo, como si estuviera arrepentido, es más, parecía alma en pena.

-_Que tonto soy… Atsuya si tiene razón, soy un baka… _- se repetía mentalmente el chico después de haberla regado la tarde anterior.- _¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta? Es como, como si…- _no tenía palabras para expresarlo-_ Como si Kagome hubiera dicho en frente de Inuyasha que es alérgica a los perros…-_ (¿aquí debería poner:"Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece. El día en que Koga se convierta en mi mascota, ese día será mío?) Entonces se empezó a pegar en la frente con la cuchara del cereal que comía.- _Maldito Atsuya, no sé si ir a amarrarte a un poste para dejarte ahí toda la tarde o darte la razón._- pensaba por lo ocurrido anoche.

Lo que pasó anoche…

-¿A QUE DEMONIOS HAS VENIDO?

-A cobrarte lo que me debes, mañana te le declaras a Shirou- sonríe maléficamente.

-¿Qué?- Shuuya no lograba comprender lo que había dicho el ángel macabro (ósea Atsuya-kun, claro esta).

-Ok, lo diré en tu idioma pero a mi modo.

-_Ay, ¿y eso como es?_- se preguntó el que estaba recostado en su cama, mirando como bicho raro al peli-rosa.

-¿Estas seguro qué no sientes nada por él?

-¿Por quién?

-Por Shirou, imbécil…- al parecer ese era su modo. Por su parte, para el pobre peli-crema esa pregunta fue como si le hubiera caído un tinaco con agua, siete baldes con piedras volcánicas, una lluvia ácida (je, que exagerada soy) y una olla con sopa caliente. Pero lo que más le dolía era que Atsuya tenía razón, sentía algo por el peli-plata y lo llevaba guardado desde hace un buen rato, sólo que realmente no se había dado cuenta de eso y, por si fuera poco, esto le hizo un poco de daño al tierno de los Fubuki. Por supuesto, Shuuya es demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo, pero para eso esta Atsuya, ¿no creen?

-Será mejor que te vayas- Goenji lo empuja hacia la ventana.- Tanto correr te afectó el cerebro.

-¡Oye, no hagas esto! ¡¿Y como que correr me afecta el cerebro? ¡Si juego contigo en el equipo!- El peli-rosa ya esta en el borde de la ventana- ¡Ey, al menos déjame salir por la puerta principal! ¡No puedo bajar así sin más, no traigo mi bufanda para usarla de cuerda!

-Esta bien, que me queda.- Se encoge de hombros. El menor sonríe de lado, de nuevo trama algo.

-Pero ni creas que me voy a ir así de fácil. Arriesgué mi vida para venir acá y no me voy a ir hasta que me pagues.- A Shuuya se le salta una venita.- Tampoco me voy a ir sin haberme tomado un vaso de leche.- el pequeño mira al peli-crema con diversión, en cambio, el otro lo ve con cara asesina.- Con chocolate…

Estando en el comedor…

-No vayas a hacer mucho ruido, que Yuka ya esta dormida.- Suena el celular del de ojos grises, este se espanta y tira un florero que esta cerca. El florero cae sobre la tostadora, provocando que haya una mini-explosión. Goenji le mete un porrazo a Atsuya ( no se preocupen, fue muy leve)- Me pregunto si lo hiciste a propósito o realmente fue un accidente.

-Juro que fue un accidente.- ve la tostadora -Pero yo no te la voy a pagar…- Goenji estaba a punto de explotar pero recordó que su hermanita ya estaba dormida. Ambos se sentaron en el comedor por un momentos hubo un silencio.- Entonces ¿Sí o no?

-Si te hubieras quedado calladito, la ropa que llevas te quedaría mejor.

-¿Mejor que a Shirou?- que ingenioso es el menor de los Fubuki…

-Claro que no, zoquete.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque simplemente Shirou tiene una cara angelical aún sin disfrazarse… - Atsuya sonríe ampliamente, una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. El peli-crema reacciona, esas palabras salieron de su boca sin que él las pensara.- Eres un maldito, Atsuya. ¿Cómo hiciste que yo dijera eso? ¡¿Ahora eres brujo?- lo mira amenazante.

-Yo no hice nada, baka. Fuiste tú solito, tú solito te echaste de cabeza.- El pequeño se burla.- Pero, ahora no me vas a negar nada. Mañana te le declaras porque te le declaras.- Shuuya se quedó en silencio, ahora si no se podía decir nada para excusarse ni defenderse. De plano, había perdido ante Fubuki Atsuya.- Bueno, entonces ya me voy. Ya hice lo que tenía que hacer.

-Ojalá te hubiera lanzado desde la ventana.

- El hubiera no existe.

- El modo indicativo del verbo…- (no me hagan caso, no se si realmente sea eso) fue interrumpido.

- Ni me hables de esas cosas, que ni entiendo ni mañana tengo examen de eso.- Se dirige hacia la puerta, la abre y un fuerte viento le golpea la cara.- Uy, hace frió… mejor me la pongo…- del bolsillo de su pantalón, saca una bufanda, su tan querida y famosa bufanda…

-¡Oye, no que no la traías!

-¡Crees que me la iba a dejar puesta después de que unos perros casi me estrangulan con ella!- A Goenji le salio una gota en su cabeza.- Hasta mañana.- El peli-rosa salió y cerro la puerta.

-_No puedo creerlo, Atsuya hizo todo eso solo para venir hasta acá y decirme que me declarase a Shirou… _

Regresando al día de hoy…

Shuuya se seguía atormentando, ¡como pudo ser tan tonto para haber lastimado así a su querido ángel peli-plata! Goenji se tranquilizo, hoy era 14 y podría corregir lo que había hecho. Su hermanita estaba paseándose por toda la casa.

-Oye, Onii-chan ¿No has visto mi traje de ángel? Lo saque a que se secara ayer y ya no esta.

-No, no lo he visto Yuka…- le contesta con una gotita en su cabeza- _O a Yuka le quedaba muy grande el traje o a Atsuya le queda la ropa de Yuka…_

Mientras tanto, en casa de los Fubuki.

El peli-rosa andaba mal vestido, pues traía el uniforme de la escuela mal puesto, de hecho parecía que seguía dormido. Él también tenía unas ojeras negrísimas y lucía DEMASIADO cansado.

-_Auch… me duele todo el cuerpo. Cuando regresé a casa ese par de perros me estaban esperando… y todavía tuve que lavar ese traje… ojalá Yuka no lo tenga que usar hoy…-_pensaba el pequeño mientras se dirigía a la cocina. En ese momento se abrió la puerta del cuarto de al lado, dejando ver a un descansado peli-plata.

-¿Qué tienes? No te ves muy bien…- preguntó preocupado Shirou.

-No dormí bien…- entonces se agarró del barandal de las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina.- _parece que ya se le paso lo de Goenji…_

-_Bueno Shirou, te debes olvidar de lo que paso ayer. Goenji-kun no quiere nada contigo pero no significa que no te puedas divertir con tus amigos en el festival.- _baja las escaleras…-_ ¡Pero que estoy pensando! ¡Si yo amo a Goenji-kun!_- aparece una nube negra sobre su cabeza. Shirou camina hacia el comedor, donde esta su hermano con la cara en el plato de cereal. De pronto se escuchan cosas caer de alguna de las habitaciones de arriba.

-¿Qué paso?- despertó alarmado el pobre Atsuya con un poco de cereal pegado en la cara.

-Nada. Ah, si entras a mi cuarto, cuidadito que el pegamento ya esta perdiendo su efecto.- Atsuya se limpia la cara, Shirou ve la hora.- Oye ya vamónos. Se nos hizo un poco tarde.

El par de hermanos salieron de la casa, ambos con los ánimos por el suelo: uno con el corazón roto y otro con el cuerpo adolorido. Llegaron a la escuela y cada uno se fue a sus respectivas clases.

En el salón de Shirou…

-Pasen sus ensayos al frente.- el profesor les pedía a todos los del salón. Unos chicos entregaron 2 hojas de 10, otros solo la portada; otros arrancaron una hoja de su cuaderno, escribieron unas cuantas palabras y ¡listo! Esto provocó que al profesor le diera un ataque de nervios y la clase acabará más rápido.

-¡Fue genial lo que le pasó al profe! ¡Así llegaremos más rápido al festival!- decía un castaño eufóricamente. Todos los que lo acompañaban, entre ellos Goenji y los Fubuki, lo miraron con una gotita.

-¿Cómo que fue genial? ¿Y si lo matamos del coraje?- replicaba un peli-azul.

-Ya olvídense de eso. Miren ya llegamos…- exclamaba un peli-verde.- Oye, ya viste esas flores… ¡se ven ricas!

-¡Vamos a compara unas!- Entonces, Endou y Midorikawa se fueron a comprar sus flores seguidos de Kazemaru y Hiroto.

-Voy a ver que hay por allá- dijo el menor de los Fubuki, dejando solos a Shirou y a Shuuya.

-_¿Qué hago, qué le digo?-_ se hacía bolas el pensamiento-Uhm, Shirou…- el nombrado no respondió.-_ ¿Por qué es tan difícil decirlo?_- se estaba muriendo de los nervios, Shirou parecía muy indiferente.

-¿Qué tienes, Goenji-kun?- lo mira extrañado. Pero esa voz calmada relajó a Goenji. Dio un gran suspiro y al fin dijo…

- Lo siento, Shirou.- el peli-plata se ruborizo ligeramente ante eso.

-¿Por qué?- Al peli-crema le valió un reverendo cacahuate la pregunta del tierno de los Fubuki, tan solo lo abrazó y le besó delicadamente su mejilla derecha…

-Feliz San Valentín…- Shirou sonrío feliz, aferrándose de los brazos del peli-crema…

-_Ah, que buen hermano soy…-_pensaba un extraño ángel peli-rosa…

Que tal? Les gustó? Espero que si sino tendré que aventarme desde el 5° piso de mi casa (no me crean, ni si quiera tiene 3) bueno espero que si les haya gustado por que me costo mucho trabajo. Que pena, terminar un fic de San Valentín en marzo!

Ah y me pueden decir como o con quienes les gustaría un fic de Inazuma? Es que ando escasa de ideas. Tambien estoy pensando en hacer un fic de Kenichi! Así que si alguien me encarga algo me tardaré un poquito! Bueno, ya los dejo!

Espero lindos reviews!


End file.
